


Alec Almost Dies

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: "Parabatai Lost" ended with Jace being arrested, but never went back to Magnus' apartment. "Day of Wrath" opens the next day at the Institute. This little coda is my idea of what occurs in between.





	Alec Almost Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally at ffnet as deannaG.

Hello everybody.

I was introduced to the awesomeness of ShadowHunters and the sweetness that is Malec.

I needed a coda to Parabatai Lost, and as you all know, I believe in doing things myself.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Aldertree takes Jace away, they can only stare at each other in shock.

Alec breaks the silence with a whispered demand to know what is going on.

Magnus glances at him and only wants to push the others out of his apartment, so he can hold Alec but one kiss doesn't give him any right to do so. Instead he conjures up a bowl of chicken soup and sits beside Alec.

Izzy and Clary pull chairs closer to the bed and as Alec eats his soup, with Magnus wiping his chin every now and then, they tell Alec what happened.

Alec finishes his soup and lays back against the pillows exhausted. Izzy and Clary stand and push their chairs back.

Magnus takes the empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen and tries to think of a reason for Alec to stay here but once again Magnus knows he has no claim over the young ShadowHunter.

He hears his name and turns around expecting to see Izzy and Clary leave with Alec, but instead he sees the two women standing in back of him. He glances over at his bed and Alec is asleep.

Izzy smiles gently at him, "Is it okay if Alec stays here?"

Magnus wants to make a joke, but he can only nod.

Izzy smiles and kisses his cheek, "He's gonna be okay."

Clary takes Magnus' hands in hers, "More than okay."

He walks them to the door, and they say "good night". After locking the door, he goes through the apartment turning off the lights. He goes into his bedroom.

He stares at Alec sleeping peacefully and isn't sure what to do next.

Taking a deep breath, he lays down beside Alec. Alec seemed okay with him laying at his side earlier, so hopefully this won't be a problem when Alec wakes up tomorrow morning.

Magnus lays facing Alec and whispers, "Don't ever do that again."

Magnus is surprised when Alec sleepily opens his eyes to ask, "Do what?"

Magnus swallows, "Almost die."

Alec gives him a sleepy smile then leans over to kiss Magnus' nose, "I promise."

Magnus smiles, "Go back to sleep."

Alec nods and puts his arm around Magnus, pulling him close. Magnus puts his head on Alec's chest and rests his hand over Alec's heart.

Magnus lays there, listening to Alec's soft snores and feeling Alec's heartbeat under his fingertips.

Death is something Magnus has never had to fear, but losing Alec was something Magnus never wants to go through again.

He falls asleep holding Alec tight.


End file.
